Historia, którą można zmienić
by DaTenshiYing
Summary: Co, gdyby czas nie był wrogiem, tylko przyjacielem? Co się stanie, jak będzie można zmienić historię? Przeczytaj, to się dowiesz.
1. Chapter 1

**Nande? Doshite?** Dlaczego to musiało się tak skończyć?  
>Wszyscy obwiniają mnie za jej śmierć. Już mnie nawet nie cieszy, ze Sasuke wrócił do Konohy.<br>Kocham ją, nawet, gdy jest już w zaświatach. Jak to się stało, ze nie zauważyłem tego kunai'a? Nie wiem. Ona mnie osłoniła. Ta, którą kochałem. Wbił się jej w serce. A ja nic nie zrobiłem, gdy umierała. Chcę ją z powrotem. Albo ona wróci, albo ja do niej dołączę. Moi przyjaciele mnie nienawidzą. Uważają mnie za potwora. Dlatego uciekłem z tej wiochy. A miało być tak pięknie.

Nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Już ponad rok temu uciekłem z Konohy, bo moja ukochana umarła. Teraz mam 17 lat. Podróżowałem po świecie, by znaleźć sposób, na przywrocenie jej do życia. Opowiem wam moją historię…

Ona dała mi sens życia. Ona pokazała mi, ze nie jestem potworem. Zawsze była po mojej stronie. Od niepamiętnych czasów mnie kochała. A ja? Byłem ślepy. Już w Akademii mnie bardzo lubiła. Ja tego nie dostrzegałem. A teraz… ją straciłem. Wiecie, o kim mowa? Zgadliście. Kocham Hinatę.  
>A ona odeszła. Przeze mnie. Odzyskam ją, albo…no wiecie, dattebayo. Podróżowałem po świecie, by znaleźć, chociaż iskierkę nadziei. I teraz ją mam. Aktualnie przebywam w Wiosce Ukrytego Blasku. Wszędzie przeszukiwałem biblioteki, by coś znaleźć. I znalazłem. Podczas szukania czegokolwiek, z regalu, wypadła czarna książeczka z dziwnym znakiem. Z ciekawości ją otworzyłem. I to było to, czego szukałem. Tam było zaszyfrowane Jutsu cofnięcia się w czasie. Nadzieja wstąpiła we mnie na nowo. Wystarczyło się przenieść do momentu rozpoczęcia walki. Niby takie proste. Ale ten szyfr był dziwny. Studiuje go od 2 dni i nic nie mogę wymyślić. Teraz siedzę w hotelu i próbuje cos odczytać, ale nie idzie. Literki mieszają się. 'I co tu robić.'<br>'-Wiesz, chyba wiem, o co chodzi'- Powiedział glos w mojej glowie .  
>'I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz Kyuu?'<p>

'-Tak- Warknął- Zamień się ze mną na chwile miejscami'

'No już, już.'- Odpowiedziałem w myślach. Na chwile moje tęczówki stały się czerwone z czarnymi pionowymi źrenicami.

'-Wiesz, odczytałem to. Musisz zrobić tak…'

-Tydzień później-  
>Kurama wytłumaczył mi wszystko. Na początku cofałem się po parę sekund, bądź minut, ale tez dopiero jak zrozumiałem. Teraz, gdy wszystko było już gotowe, byłem w lesie. Zacząłem robić potrzebne pieczęcie, a malo ich nie było. Gdy miałem już robić ostatnią sekwencje znaków, znikąd pojawił się kunai wprost lecący na mnie, który wyrwał mnie ze stanu skupienia. Pomyliłem się i zrobiłem przez przypadek jeden znak za dużo. Wtedy parę rzeczy stało się naraz. Ktoś krzyknął „Naruto!", zrobiło mi się biało przed oczami, kolejny kunai sięgnął prawie mojego ramienia, ale ja zniknąłem. Przez chwilę, byłem w pustce, jeśli można tak to nazwać, ale gdy zaczęły docierać do mnie dźwięki, otworzyłem oczy. Najpierw widziałem rozmazane plamy, ale po chwili wyostrzył mi się wzrok.<br>-WTF? Co ja tu robie?  
>-Siedzisz Dobe.- dobiegł mnie glos z lewej strony. Odwróciłem się tam i zobaczyłem 12 letniego Sasuke. Zrobiłem wielkie oczy i spojrzałem na moje ręce. Były malutkie. Wtedy dotarło do mnie, co zrobiłem źle. Ale w duchu się cieszyłem. Rozglądnąłem się po klasie i w ostatniej ławce spojrzenie białych oczu wprawiło mnie w zachwyt. 'Udało się. Może nie ten czas co chciałem, ale udało się!'<p>

**Nande,Doshite- **dos. Dlaczego.


	2. Chapter 2:Skusiłabyś się na ramen?

-UZUMAKI! SIADAJ!- krzyknął Iruka wchodząc do klasy. Mruknąłem cos niezrozumiale i usiadłem w ławce. Obok mnie była Sakura. Cos mnie tknęło, bo ona także się ode mnie odwróciła, gdy Hinata umarła… 'Ile ja bym dal teraz, by z nią usiąść, pogadać, być w drużynie…'  
>'No młody, to namieszałeś.'<p>

'KURAMA! Yaay! Myślałem, ze pieczęć jeszcze nie pękła.'  
>'Bo nie pękła. Ja zachowałem wspomnienia, bo jestem w twoim ciele młody. Słuchaj, bo teraz jest przydzielanie do drużyn.'<br>'No okej, okej …'

-Drużyna 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. Drużyna 8:[tak jak w anime/mandze]

-Ha Ino-swinio! Ja jestem z Sasuke!  
>-Proszę o ciszę! Wszystkie Team'y maja czekać teraz na swoich sensei'ow. Powodzenia.-I wyszedł. W klasie zapanował chaos. Wszyscy zaczęli się przekrzykiwać.<p>

-Nic się nie zmieniło- powiedziałem do siebie, skupiając wzrok na grantowo-wlosej. Wtedy wykorzystałem okazje, i podszedłem, do nic niespodziewającej się Hiny. Gdy już usiadłem obok niej, wyszeptałem jej do ucha:

-Ohayo, Hinata-chan.- Ona się wzdrygnęła i powoli odwróciła. Na mój widok jej twarz zapłonęła rumieńcem. Zaczęła szybciej oddychać, zwłaszcza, ze uśmiechałem do niej.  
>-O-Oh-Oha-Ohayo N-Naruto-k-kun.<br>-Wiesz Hina, może skusiłabyś się na ramen o trzeciej?  
>-J-ja, ch-chetnie N-Naruto-kun.- Odpowiedziała niepewnie. 'Czy to sen? Naruto-kun zaprosił mnie na randkę? I czy on powiedział do mnie „-chan"?'<br>-Dobrze, przyjdę po ciebie o trzeciej. Do zobaczenia!  
>-H-hai.- Wyjąkała. 'On mnie zaprosił na RANDKE! Czy aby na pewno to nie jest genjutsu?' Myślała dziewczyna uważnie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Usiadłem z powrotem na swoim miejscu i co jakiś czas posyłałem w jej stronę uśmiech.<p>

Po dwóch godzinach, w Sali została tylko drużyna 7. Uchiha siedział przy ławce ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy, Haruno wyraźnie zdenerwowana maszerowała po klasie, co rusz spoglądając, to na Sasuke, to na drzwi. Ja zaś siedziałem na parapecie oparty o ścianę, a jedna noga zwisała bezwładnie spuszczona z parapetu. Miałem przymknięte oczy, bo zastanawiałem się, co powiedzieć sensei'owi. W końcu, kiedy do nas zawitał, zaprosił na dach, przyszedł czas na przedstawienie się.

-No to przedstawcie się dzieciaki.

-Emm…sensei?- Zapytała Sakura.

-Tak?

-Może ty się najpierw przedstawisz, byśmy wiedzieli, jak mamy to zrobić?- Spojrzałem na nią i mruknąłem pod nosem „Tylko się nie przelicz", lecz najwyraźniej mnie zignorowała.

-No dobrze. Nazywam się Kakashi Hatake. Lubię dużo rzeczy. Raczej nie ma czegos, którego bym nie lubił. Nie zastanawiałem się nad marzeniem. No dobra, to teraz ty Sakura, potem Sasuke, a na końcu Naruto.

-Hai! Jestem Sakura Haruno. Lubie…*Look na Saska*Marze o… *znowu look na Sasuke i chichot*.Nie lubię Ino i Naruto.- „Nawzajem" wyszeptałem pod nosem. Emo i różowa banshee* spojrzeli na mnie zdumionym wyrazem twarzy. Kakashi ponaglił bruneta.

-Nazywam się Sasuke Uchiha. Jest wiele rzeczy, które lubię i nie lubię. Marzenie? Nazwałbym to celem. Odbudować klan i zabić pewną osobę.

-Okej, zostałeś ty mały.

-Tylko nie mały. Jestem Naruto N. Uzumaki. Lubię treningi, mojego lokatora i Hinate. Nie lubię pustych lal i zarozumiałych dupkow. Moim marzeniem jest być lepszym shinobi niż ojciec. Poprzedzając twoje pytanie sensei, tak. Znam calom prawdę. Przepraszam, ale się spóźnię na spotkanie. O 5.00 na polu treningowym nr.7 racja? No, to ja się zmywam. Narka!- Odszedłem używając Shushin no Jutsu. Skierowałem się prosto do sklepu z ciuchami, gdzie kupiłem zestaw czarnych ubrań i butów, oraz opaskę ze znakiem Konohagakure no Sato na czarnym materiale. Po zapłaceniu udałem się do mieszkania, w którym wziąłem prysznic, ubrałem w nowe ciuchy i równo o 14.55 zapukałem do drzwi rezydencji Hyuugi. Otworzyła mi młodsza siostra  
>-Cześć Hanabi. Jest Hinata?<br>-Jest, już ją wołam. HINATA! Do ciebie!- Dziedziczka klanu Hyuuga stanęła w drzwiach. Ubrana była normalnie, ale i tak wyglądała olśniewająco. Zarumieniła się na mój widok.

-Oi, N-Naruto-kun.

-Witaj Hina. To co idziemy?- Zapytałem z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Przytaknęła, i ruszyliśmy. Po drodze zacząłem rozmowę.

-No, Hinata, jesteś w drużynie z Shino i Kiba, co nie?  
>-H-Hai.<p>

-Szkoda, bo chciałem być z toba w Teamie.

-…-Białooka nic nie odpowiedziała, ale zapłonęła rumieńcem.

-Patrz! Ichiraku. Blisko masz z domu tutaj.

-Mhm…- Pociągnąłem ja za rękę do lokalu. Zamówiliśmy sobie ramen i normalnie rozmawialiśmy, ale to ja częściej zadawałem pytania, niż na nie odpowiadałem. W drodze powrotnej nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie, ale to zrozumiałem. Doszliśmy pod rezydencję.

-No to…Sayonara N-Naruto-kun.- Chciała odejść, ale ja chwyciłem ją za ramie i przytuliłem. Zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy i zemdlała. W duchu się zaśmiałem, wziąłem na ręce, wszedłem po ścianie do okna jej pokoju, położyłem ją na łóżku, zostawiłem kartkę z wyjaśnieniami i opuściłem dom.

'Taaak. To był świetny dzien.'


End file.
